Last Corridor
by Ekowolfe
Summary: Major spoilers for - Undertale! Undertale/Ninjago AU. Also a slight complaint.
**Recently have received several angry hate reviews on lots of my old stories (most of which are like from a year ago). I don't know what this is all about, but this is just really childish and whoever's doing that, you need to stop. I don't know if this is all about my reviews (which can be taken as too harsh, I admit), but this needs to stop. All of these are by anonymous guests, obviously.**

 **If you're offended by my supposedly "harsh" review, simply delete it and forget all about it. Forget I even existed. If that doesn't work: try this: I'm sorry. Yeah, I apologized.**

 **Now for another story so this doesn't break the guidelines. If you haven't played Undertale, don't read it. Seriously. MAJOR spoilers.**

* * *

 _Click, click, click..._ Lloyd's feet echoed on the shining, orange marble floors as he stepped through the fabled "Judgement Hall." To his left and right was a wall alternating between windows and columns, dotting the corridor with a bit of decoration. At the far end of the corridor was a solitary figure. As Lloyd looked up with his shining red eyes, he recognized who it was. The young boy stepped a bit closer to the teen in the blue jacket, black shorts, and slippers.

"Hey, kid." Jay mumbled slowly, a grin on his face as he stared at the psychotic child in front of him. "Looks like you've been... busy." He closed his eyes. "So, I've got a question for ya."

"Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone could be a better person, if they just tried?"

Lloyd took a step closer.

"Heh heh heh..." Jay lowered his chin into the folds of his jacket zipper, eyes shut once again. His grin was larger than ever. "Alright, let me ask you a _better_ question."

The teen's normally pure blue eyes turned to a cold pitch black. " _Do you wanna have a bad time_? Because if you take _one more step_ , you are _really_ not gonna like what happens next."

This time, Lloyd grinned a crazy smile, and took another step, fiddling with the folds of his green sweater, covered with blood.

Jay's eyes flashed back to the normal blue, bending his head down again, seemingly because of regret. "Welp.

"Sorry, old lady. This is why I don't make promises." The sun glinted through the windows, bouncing off of Jay's reddish chestnut locks.

Lloyd positioned himself in front of Jay, ready to enter battle with his final challenge. No doubt it would probably be another easy mop up. He unsheathed his knife for the second to last time, the tip stained with old, dried blood. He shifted his feet for an aggressive stance, making ready for a first – and hopefully final – charge.

Jay closed his eyes again, thinking about what he was about to do. If anything – saving the world – even if it meant just being reset again.

"It's a beautiful day outside... birds are singing, flowers are blooming...

"On days like these, kids like you..."

Lloyd, unfazed, blinked. In the instant the darkness met him for a split second, Jay raised his head, and returned his black eyes.

"Should be burning in hell _."_

Lloyd didn't even see the first attack before he was impaled by lightning bolts, and everything went black.

Then he returned, at his SAVE point. There was Jay, once again, standing at his same old spot. Lloyd whipped out his knife and walked up to him, the sun shinining his way to the last guardian. "Woah, you looked annoyed... heh heh... did I getcha?" Jay chuckled to himself, the same old grinned permanently on his face. "Alright, let's go, _dirty brother killer_."

Lloyd faintly recalled the shocked expression on Kai's face as the flamboyant teen turned to dust.

"It's a beautiful day outside... birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you...

" _Should be burning in hell."_

Lloyd, slightly more prepared this time, made a jump into the air as an array of white lightning bolts uprooted themselves from the marble floor, controlled by Jay's magic. He saw another array coming in a pattern, and properly somersaulted through the lot.

Then he saw what looked similar to four goat skulls flying towards him. Anticipating the attacks, Lloyd lept to one side as large blaster beams flew past. Then they did it again. And again. And again. The boy in the bloodstained green sweater barely flinched. He did a quick body check.

 _70HP_.

"Huh." Lloyd glanced back up at the lax teen in front of him, one hand in his pocket. "Always wondered why nobody uses their strongest attack first."

 _Many months pass as Lloyd dies over and over again._

* * *

"Huff... puff..." Jay's forehead was covered in sweat as he bent over to catch his breath. Lloyd stood in front of him, unscathed. _92HP_.

"All right. That's it." Jay stood tall again, sweat still pouring down. "It's time for my special attack. Are you ready? ... Here goes nothing."

Lloyd stared at the exhausted boy, waiting for this supposed "special attack."

And waited. And waited. And waited.

"Yup." Jay grinned one last time, winking at his opponent, who wasn't even breathing hard. "It's literally nothing. And it's not gonna BE anything, either."

More waiting commenced.

"Heh heh heh... ya get it? ... I know I can't beat you." Jay murmured, making a glance to the side. "One of your turns, you're just gonna kill me."

"So I decided, it's not gonna _be_ your turn. Ever. I'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up." Jay's eyes phased into black, showing he was serious. "Even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. Capiche?"

More waiting. Lloyd stood there, waiting for Jay's battle turn to be over.

"I know your type. You're, uh, very determined, aren't you?"

More waiting.

"There is nothing left for you know."

More and more waiting. And more waiting. And even MORE waiting. _And even MOOOOORE waiting_ \- wait.

Lloyd glanced back up at Jay. Still standing quite upright, the smirking teen's eyelids were drooping. Lloyd managed to keep back a snicker as he stood on the marble floor.

Much waiting later...

Jay had completely fallen asleep, standing there motionlessly, hands behind his back, his perpetual grin still there.

Lloyd resisted a giggle as he slowly unsheathed his blade.

 _Slash_. Jay's eyes snapped open and immediately dodged to the left. The blade whizzed harmlessly past his head. "Heh, did you really think you co-"

 _Slash._ The boy in blue nearly screamed as he felt the pain rip through his body. Lloyd had spent his turn – and then used his own. The knife had slashed through his entire chest. Jay sank to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound. Regardless, Jay smiled. "So..."

"Guess, that's it, huh? Just... don't say I didn't warn ya."

Using all his strength, Jay managed to get on his feet. Lloyd stared at him with psychotic, red, glowing eyes. "Welp. I'm going to Flame's." Slowly, the wounded boy in blue shuffled over to the side. "Kai...

"Do you want anything?"

And with that, the last remaining guardian to the king crumpled to the floor, ultimately succumbing to his wounds. Lloyd, not sparing a second glance, moved onwards. To destroy the world.

* * *

 **Uh, yeah. MAJOR spoilers. Sorry if you messed up. I warned you. To clarify, I HAVE beaten Sans before, and it nearly cost me my sanity. I don't remember most of it, so I had to watch a video for the dialogue.**

 **This is an Undertale/Ninjago AU, created by some guy on tumblr. I forget. I do not own either of them (Undertale/Ninjago).**


End file.
